Dead by Sunrise
by RandomWeirdo-Chan
Summary: A Story containing Multiple Stories of those who wander into danger and must escape. Will they survive, or will they be dead by sunrise.
1. Story One, Chapter One

I don't own the game or any of the characters, I hope you enjoy.

''I have nothing but a fear for the feeling of blunt trap spikes grinding against my bones or for the heavy and deliberate footsteps which always inevitably reveal a plastered, sadistic grin.''

~ Benedict Baker's Journal, Nov. 1896 on The Trapper

I sit, reading some old newspaper from the past, filled with the curiosity that can only be satisfied with answers.Earlier, I had approached an elderly woman for conversation as sitting, waiting for transportation is rather boring and slow. She was talking about her early life as a youth, how it was so different from today's society with all this upgraded technology. A sudden change in atmosphere made itself known as she recounted the days of the Macmillian Estate. A wealthy family, owners of a large mine, had a very large future for those who worked there or were born into the blessed family. Anything that was ever heard of this foundation was identified as unreal rumors, a story that you could give to your stubborn kids with an unwillingness to sleep as a bedtime story. A sudden spark of interest ignited into my very core as I yearned to find out more. If this woman remembered something about this estate, there must be something behind what the actual truth is. The general story is of a wealthy family with the name 'Macmillian' who owned a mine and would hire workers of which rarely were able to be sent home to which a large mine explosion happened to take the lives of several unfortunate miners. After the years, the story was stashed away and labeled as a simple myth to strike up conspiracy conversations of which had no purpose. I'm determined to find out the actual story as the conversation I had with the elderly woman, proved that the myths are in fact, real. So, the first thing I thought of was to hit the books as most libraries have a record of newspapers dating back to before I was even born.

"Hey Dwight, what're you doing here?"

I nearly jump out of my skin as I hear this behind me. I turn around to meet eyes with David.

"Oh nothing, just some reading." I answer sheepishly.

David and I go quite a while back as friends, we practically grew up together from birth to adulthood. His personality is a rather big clash towards mine as I'm usually serious and hardworking while he's laid back and chill.

He lets out a scoff, "you and your books, I'm afraid that your brain will explode from all this knowledge you cram in there,'' he jokingly says as he sits across from me, "what's today's reading on?"

"Just some old myth, not that you'd be interested in it unless it involved some hot chick."

Chuckling at my remark, he picks up one of the pages I set aside.

"Mine disaster?" He reads the heading, "isn't that whole deal fake, created by our scout leader that wanted attention?"

I set down the article and look at him.

"Are you here to just make fun of something I happen to know is real, or do you want to actually learn a thing or two with me?"

With a playful pout, he gives in.

"Sure, so what's the whole point of this going to be?" He asks.

"To find out the truth about this estate." I answer with determination.


	2. Story One, Chapter Two

I look through all the articles that contain information of this estate, but I can't seem to find anything noteworthy.

"Any luck?" I ask looking at David.

"Nope."

I groan, my hunger for the truth dangerously malnourished. I stretch my arms and get up.

"Where are you going?" David asks.

"To one place I'm sure we'll find answers."

David gets up ready to follow me as I make my way out the library. I head down a couple streets and approach a rather worn-looking house that is in need of renovation. I knock on the door.

"Dude are you serious? You want to hear the story from him?"

"What else are we going to do?"

The door opens, revealing the man himself.

"Hey Bill." I greet the older male.

"Dwight, David, so good to see you, what brings you here?"

"Mister bookworm wants to hear everything you have to say about this mining estate or whatever" David answers snarkily.

"The Macmillian estate? What about it? Tell you what, come inside and we'll talk." Bill says as he lets us in and takes us to his living room.

I sit down on one of the couches and David follows up next to me.

"What do you want to know?"

I look at my hands, fidgeting with my thumbs, "Well I'd like to know, what happened all those years ago to make this story into a rumor…"

Bill studies me as he strokes his short beard, "A disaster that caused hundreds of deaths caused the government to panic and they tried to cover it up. But that's not the only reason, after the disaster, more deaths were occurring and no one could find out the cause, so they shut down the property and as time went on, this tragic accident began to filter into rumors as the cause of those deaths were never really discovered."

I listen intently, more fascinated at this than before. I look at David and he sits up seemingly interested.

"Was there anything about the owners?" I ask.

"Ah yes, the Macmillians, they were a lovely family, but like all families, they had their quirks and setbacks. The owner, Archie Macmillian, was a rather strict boss. And, if I daresay, he was rather...unstable."

I take in every word as if I were studying for an exam, "Does this estate still exist?"

The next words could've struck me down with such surprize, is could have killed me.

"Yes, it's closed off from the public eye, but it is very much still standing."

Something, deep within my mind ignited with a flame that would be near impossible to put out. I have to know more, I have to go there. I look at David and he looks back and instantly realizes my intent.

"No, Dwight, there is no way we are going to that place."

"Why not?"

"Well, It's closed off so we would be trespassing, and all things considered, I do not want to get in trouble from going into an area that caused hundreds of deaths."

A scowl rests onto my face with disappointment threading into my heart. David and I have been through a lot, and for him to not agree, let alone hold me back from my desire for knowledge and truth, really takes a toll on my conscious. I look at Bill and I can already tell he feels reluctant to join the cause. I look down at the floor then suddenly I realize something.

"Just because some people died there doesn't make it any more dangerous to us today. We won't go near the mines, just the house. Besides, it'll be our little secret. The government probably closed it off because they didn't want anyone snooping around."

"Why does that make it any more okay to do it?"

"I thought you liked cool adventures."

"Not illegal ones!"

There's a lingering silence as we all exchange looks at each other.

"Just ten minutes, and we'll be out of there. You don't even have to go in the house with me."

I look at David and Bill as they trade glances at each other. David sighs and looks at me, "ten minutes, no more than that. And you better have a plan if we get caught."

"Way ahead of you."


End file.
